


October 19: Double Penetration

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Double Penetration, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, but we knew this, mike dodds is a precious sweetheart and deserves everything good in the world, rafael barba is a bossy bottom, sonny carisi's filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 19: Double Penetration

Mike has to hold himself absolutely still when he brushes his dick on the outer edge of Rafael's hole, and Rafael groans absolutely filthy. "Shit," he mutters.

"Easy," Sonny says, and Mike isn't sure if Sonny is talking to Rafael or to him. "Mike's not used to you being so slutty."

Mike chuckles at Sonny's phrasing. Sonny winks at him, then wraps his arms tight around Rafael's torso. "Come on," Sonny says as he leans back and brings Rafael down on top of him. "Let's make this easy on Mike."

"Yeah. On me," Mike says as he stares at Sonny's dick snug in Rafael's ass.

"If I wanted you to go easy, I wouldn't have asked for this," Rafael says, arching his back, which presses his ass higher in the air.

Sonny rolls his eyes, and Mike feels himself smile in response. The combination of the two of them--Rafael being snappish and Sonny sharing the joke of it with Mike--makes Mike relax in a way he's had trouble with since he came over tonight knowing exactly what they're doing.

He shuffles up the bed and presses his dick against Rafael's already-full hole. He takes his hand off his dick and runs one lube-covered finger around Rafael's rim. Rafael keens, and Mike feels goosebumps break out all over.

"You want it, Rafael?" Sonny asks. "You want Mike to shove his dick up against mine and fucking ruin you?"

"Yes," Rafael says quietly, but it carries. 

Mike takes a deep breath and traces around Rafael's hole again before dropping down to play with Sonny's balls. He meets Sonny's eyes as he slowly presses his finger into Rafael, and Rafael's moan combined with Sonny's hard gasp of breath pushes the last of Mike's nerves away. "Okay," he says. "Fuck."

He pulls his finger out, and slides a hand up Rafael's back until he's holding Sonny's hand. "Rafael, are you ready?"

"Yes," Rafael says, more hiss than voice. "Yes. Fucking give it to me."

Mike takes a deep breath and slowly presses forward. He watches in amazement as the head of his dick slips inside Rafael. "Oh," he whispers at the feel of it. He knows what it feels like to fuck Rafael, but this is a completely different level. It's beyond tight, and he can feel Sonny, too.

He keeps pressing in, little by little. Rafael is shaking from head to toe and begging a quiet litany of "Keep going. Please. Fuck. Yes. Oh fuck it's so good. It's so fucking good." 

Mike can't move for a moment when he gets all the way in. He can't stop staring at his dick in Rafael's ass, at Sonny's legs open wide so Rafael and Mike can both fit between them. He looks up the line of Rafael's back to where he's holding Sonny's hand, and then he meets Sonny's eyes. 

Sonny looks as stunned as Mike feels. They share a quiet, intense moment that's broken by Rafael breathing out hard and saying through gritted teeth, "Would you fucking move?"

Mike laughs quietly and leans over Rafael to kiss his spine. He rocks his hips shallowly and nearly topples over when Rafael clenches around him. 

"Oh, fuck," Sonny says, and Mike can only groan in agreement and keep pumping his hips. 

It's entirely too much to process. The heat of Rafael against his front, the feel of Sonny's dick moving against his own inside Rafael. Rafael's soft, high-pitched gasps as he clenches and unclenches and tries to move in tandem with Sonny and Mike. It's going to be over entirely too soon, Mike thinks, but he doesn't know how to slow down, not when he's surrounded like this, the sensations ramping and ramping every time he moves.

"Oh, god, I--" is as far as Mike gets before he simply groans and thrusts and comes. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

He presses his forehead to Rafael's back for a moment before straightening up. "I--" is as far as he gets into his apology before Rafael sits up and grabs for him, wrapping Mike's arms around his chest as Mike's dick slips from Rafael's body.

"Kiss me," Rafael says, turning his head.

Mike does. Licking into Rafael's mouth and sucking on his lower lip while Rafael rides Sonny and Sonny thrusts up hard and fast. Mike drops one hand down to jerk Rafael off, and he knows Rafael's about to come when his kisses go slack and he simply lets Sonny use his body as Mike brings him off. 

"Yeah, that's it. Come all over me," Sonny says, panting and sweating as he keeps fucking Rafael. "Gonna come in your ass, and we're gonna leave you so fucked out you won't know your name."

Mike bites lightly at Rafael's shoulder, and Rafael groans and comes, shivering through his orgasm as his come stripes Sonny's chest and abs. 

"Almost. Almost. Fuck." Sonny hisses.

"Do it," Mike says, meeting Sonny's eyes. "Come in his ass, Sonny. Come in his ass and make a real mess of him with me. Really fill him up."

Sonny's eyes go wide. "Oh. Shit. Mike. You can't--" He throws his head back, unable to speak. It's another few, off-tempo thrusts, and then he's coming with a shout, holding Rafael tightly in place as his hips buck.

Mike helps Rafael into a prone position on the bed, then drops on the other side of him, not quite able to talk himself into taking the lead on getting everyone cleaned up. 

"Fuck," Sonny says after a moment. "Rafael, this was one of your best ideas, but I think Mike's sudden dirty talk wins."

Rafael chuckles quietly and stretches from head to toe, groaning in quiet pleasure. "I'd disagree, but it was pretty great."

Mike cuddles into Rafael's side and reaches his arm out to touch Sonny as well. "It was amazing," he says. "I got inspired."

Rafael and Sonny laugh quietly and they stay in bed a little longer, just holding each other and letting the experience settle in nicely.


End file.
